How to Fall in Love in One Week
by Truth-of-a-Thousand-Lies
Summary: Gaara has one week to find a girl, fall in love, and get engaged to, or he loses his position. But his heart chooses somebody that just can't be with him. Will she figure it out, and speak, or forever hold her peace? GaaraOC


How to Fall in Love in One Week

--------------------

**This is a Gaara OC. I hope you enjoy!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday, June the Fifth, 9: 30 AM

It was a hot day in Suna. The sun scorched each grain of sand, and blurred the vision of the lightly dressed merchants on the streets. There was no shade provided, only what was on the inside seemed cool, and even that was burning. Some sellers swore they saw a fire erupt, others said they had no idea; they were too busy drinking evaporated water. In short, it was a hot day in Suna.

But at least, the Suna siblings knew how to use their brains. They installed the 'new' technological advancement called a 'air conditioner' and also kept their water in an amazing machine called 'the refrigerator' which had another even cooler compartment called the 'freezer…'

Kankuro claims it was hilarious how no one even thought of turning last century's equipment on…doesn't anyone look at the date anymore? Gaara had to stop himself from laughing, so he just kept his mouth shut, and eyes in their never changing monotonous glare. Temari on the other hand was laughing her head off.

Just outside the Kazekage tower, the three siblings that were standing at the windows saw a blurry shape make its way ever closer to the entrance. One hand was on its forehead, so it could see where it was going, while the other carried something. It was dressed in what looked like shorts and a bra…Turns out, as Temari deducted after banging Kankuro on the head, it was a girl. She had long silver hair, and captivating blue eyes. What she was wearing was a simple white skirt that tied around her waist in green strings, and beneath that she wore, like Kankuro said, before drooling, skin tight blue shorts. Her waist was completely exposed, and what covered her breasts was a simple white tube top, with a tattoo like pattern drawn in blue. She wore simple white ninja boots as footwear.

A knock came at the door, startling the two older siblings, as both rushed to open the door. Temari bonked Kankuro on the head again to slow him down, as he pushed her. Finally, beaten and bruised, both opened the door to the tall white "angel." Temari noticed he was drooling at the utterly confused girl, so she hit him again (something that was happening to him a lot) and dragged his knocked out body, throwing against the wall in his bedroom. Gaara, who was silently watching all, came to the door while Temari was busy beating his older brother to a pulp.

"Hm…" Gaara acknowledged her.

"Hello…" The slightly shorter girl said in reply, her voice firm, "This is from the Council of Suna," she handed him the scroll she was carrying, "They wanted a reply to come back with me today, so…" she trailed off noticing Gaara wasn't even at the door anymore which stayed wide open.

"I'll let myself in then…" she breathed before briskly walking in, as if it was something she did everyday.

Gaara sat at the kitchen table, reading the scroll, and drinking chocolate milk, something he grew an affinity for ever since Shukaku was extracted. He didn't know what to write back…it was asking him to marry the girl he was least likely to kill anytime soon, one he liked to be around all the time, and one that he knew would be loyal to him, love him, and that he could learn to love back…but the only girl that qualified was his sister…and that was out of the question. One more thing…Gaara only had one week. He looked up from the scroll when he heard a chair moving across the wooden dining room floor. The girl, whoever she was, sat down and gave him a look he deciphered as 'are you done yet,' on which he 'hn'ed a no.

"I know what the scroll is about…" she finally said, trying to tie her angelic white hair. He noticed she had French bangs, more of which half were combed left, where a simple strand of hair framed her face on either side, a little longer than her jaw line.

"I could help you find a girl," her comment froze him.

"I don't want one…" his voice finally found words.

"But, Kazekage-sama---"

"Gaara," he corrected her, before she continued with her rebuttal.

"Fine…but, Gaara, you have to marry, or you'll be removed from position!" she finished, her stunning eyes bore into him.

"…"

Temari finally managed to tie Kankuro up, and took a seat next to the girl.

"What's going on…" she asked Gaara, a triumphant look on her face.

"Oh, and I'm sorry that I couldn't greet you at the door…" she looked truly sorry when she turned to the half smiling beauty.

"What did you do to him," Gaara looked at his sister, for the first time actually showing emotion.

"Nothing you wouldn't do…" she answered nonchalantly.

'Scroll-Girl' and Gaara gulped.

"Temari…read this!" Gaara ordered, looking hopelessly lost.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA," Temari was laughing, tears streaking her face… "poor girl," she muttered, "poor, poor girl…"

She put the scroll down, turning to the second female, "You never told us your name…"

"Aoi Tenshi…that's my full name, but you can call me Aoi, or Shiro…" she smiled.

"Blue Angel…" Temari translated the name, "How did you get such a name?"

"I am from the Angel Clan, with my Kekkei Genkai having to do with the Heavens and Angels alike. It's a pretty complex thing to explain. I got my first name because of my eyes. Shiro is just a nickname, because people tease me for my white hair."

"It's pretty!" The blonde gave a wide grin, and Aoi blushed crimson.

"Um…you are forgetting something!!" Gaara waved his free had a little.

"Ahem… right! Well, Aoi, would you like to do Gaara the honor…?" Emerald eyes played with their emotions, and Temari had the perfect plan.

"I…I….I…" Aoi stammered, blushing a deeper red. Gaara just looked like someone told him Kankuro was from Earth. (Secretly, both Temari and Gaara believe he is some alien experiment gone wrong…)

"I need coffee," the blonde girl skipped away, leaving a flushed Tenshi, and a confused Kazekage behind.

"I need to go…" the girl muttered, getting up, shooting a smile at Gaara, "I'm still willing to help you find a girl…"

"I don't think I'll need help," his voice coming back to the monotone it usually is, his eyes deadly again, "But I'll take the help anyways," Aoi swore she saw him smirk, as an amusing gleam shot through his eyes.

"Tell the council I'm working on finding one, if not already done…" Gaara said as he opened the front door for her.

"YOU'RE GOING TO MARRY YOUR SISTER???!!!" Aoi looked at him as if he grew another head, as Gaara had a dumbfounded look on his face. Laughter was head from the kitchen.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Two hours later**_

'This is going to be the longest week of my entire life…' Gaara thought, watching Aoi and his sister converse on which type of girl would be the best for him. 'So this is how Shikamaru feels about the women species…and he's damn right…just so damn troublesome…'

Kankuro was walking along side him, for the first time in his nineteen years, not wearing that retarded cat like outfit, and no stupid face paint. He was waving to some squealing girls that ran up to him like immature school girls to their crush who only wanted to get laid.

"Hey there!" Temari and Aoi laughed in unison as they came upon a brown haired girl. She just gave them a 'what the fuck' look, before turning and attempting escape. Aoi laughed, and caught her wrist.

"Do you like Gaara?" she asked sweetly, her enchanting blue eyes laughing.

"Well, I do find him attractive…" the girl mumbled, trying to escape the demented girls.

"Would you like to MARRY him?" Temari caught her other wrists, her eyes of a psychopath maniac.

"Uhh…" came the reply.

"Let. Her. Go." The order came from a very tired Kazekage, who was rubbing his sleepless eyes. Because the insomnia went away, and Gaara was able to sleep, he lost the black rim around his eyes. Temari told him he looked hotter when he had it on, and now he uses her eyeliner.

"BUT GAARA!" Aoi and Temari began…

"JUST LET THE POOR GIRL GO!!!"

"I'll have her!" Kankuro was heard.

"NO!" all four exclaimed, the prisoner girl taking part.

"I told you! I've figured it out!" Gaara looked at them desperately.

"Say Matsuri, and I, personally, will cut your head off!" his older sister's threat came in reply.

"Whatever, just find a descent girl---"

"I'm NOT DESCENT!!?" the brown haired girl looked shocked.

Aoi and Temari were laughing so hard, they let go of the girl. She walked up to the red haired boy, and slapped him, before walking away, fuming something about men.

"Lets go…" Gaara's muttered in a low voice, grabbing the laughing girls and dragging them away.

---------------------------------------

_**Later…the same day**_

Aoi lay sprawled on the couch at Gaara's house. The TV was set to MTV, blaring Apologize, Temari was doing a crossword puzzle, and well…no one wanted to know what Kankuro was doing. Gaara sat on the floor, drinking chocolate milk. He looked up at the humming girl, then back down to his drink.

_Do I like her…_His thought was.

_Sure, she's nice, kind, funny, a little psycho, basically just like my sister. She's going to be over often, now that she and my sister are friends, and Temari is probably going to go to her house, too. But I have six more days, not counting this one, to figure out if I like her, and to know is she likes me, too, or its curtains close. I have no idea what my sister would say if I got married to this random girl off the street, although she and Aoi have been trying to make me._

_Oh, Aoi, life is just like chocolate milk, sweet, and at the same time, so damn confusing._

_**How is chocolate milk confusing?**_" The little voice in his head spoke.

_Shut up…_

"Hey Gaara!" Aoi sat up, shaking the boy from his thoughts, "How about we make this HUGE HUGE PARTY where we invite all girls from the ages of seventeen and to nineteen, and you can pick a girl at the party, for example, let's say in two days…" Aoi exclaimed, before she went back to humming to 'We Ride.'

"That's a great idea!" Temari looked up from her crossword puzzle, "Whatcha say?"

"I guess we could---" but he never finished, because the girls high fived, and were already out the door.

"ask the council for permission…" Gaara finished to himself, grabbing Temari's pen, and a piece of scroll paper, beginning his letter to the council.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Aoi…" Temari sighed, straining to see what she was stapling the poster for the party to.

"Hmm?"

"Do you like my brother," She received a 'you have got to be kidding' glance, and a small laugh, before Aoi went back to stapling.

"Gaara, I meant…"

"OH…I only met him earlier today. I don't know. He's Gaara…if you get my drift. Now that Shukaku no longer control him, he seems to me like a fairly descent guy. Only to strangers does he keep the monotone, and the death glare. When you get to know him, he's so much softer and huggable and loveable…" Aoi laughed.

"…He likes you…" Temari said, not turning around to face her.

"What do you mean…likes me…because I like him… or do you mean the other…" the white haired girl was cut off.

"I meant the other one…" This time, Temari stopped, and turned around… "He has feelings for you…"

"I MET HIM THIS FUCKING MORNING!!!" the Tenshi screamed.

"Well, you're the closest thing to an unrelated female that's not a part of the council, or 79 years old, that was really nice to him…" she paused… "It's not surprising he's growing an affinity for you…"

"I MET HIM THIS MORNING!!!" she repeated.

Temari laughed, "And you have only six days to figure out if you like him, and want to spend the rest of your life with him, give birth to his children, and die along side him, or a stupid fan girl will…"

"I know," was Aoi's only answer. No one was aware of the red haired boy that was sitting on top of the building.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gaara finished delivering his letter, and decided to pass time by watching the two girls. The conversation the two girls held sent his brain into overdrive…

Temari laughed, "And you have only six days to figure out if you like him, and want to spend the rest of your life with him, give birth to his children, and die along side him, or a stupid fan girl will…"

"I know," was Aoi's only answer.

_Does she like me? Why do I even care? Like she said…I ONLY met her this morning. Maybe my hormones are getting the better of me. Maybe she's just turning me on, and I'm just listening to my dick instead of reason. It's true, she acts like I am just another ordinary person, not the Kazekage, not the homicidal murder rest of Suna takes me for. She really is the nicest unrelated female that I ever spoke to. She is also the hottest piece of human flesh that I ever laid my eyes on. I didn't know someone could be so damn hot. Oh God, just thinking about her turns me on…only if I had her…only if she was mine…_

Gaara looked longingly at the angel below him, her white ponytail blowing in the wind. Temari was right, she only had six days…and each second was a countdown…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I wanted to stop writing here…but then I realized I just couldn't, so I'm continuing…oh…and this will be a LONG story. Oh and fishnets only qualify for the stocking like ones, not for the hand and torso…just the legs…FULL.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wednesday, June the Seventh, 2:53 PM

_Only seven minutes until the party,_ Gaara thought, glancing at his watch, _and Temari and Aoi STILL aren't down! Do they really expect me to…_

RIIINNNG

"Gaara, get the door!" Temari screamed from her bedroom.

Grudgingly, Gaara walked over the big oak doors, and opened them wide to a slut. She really did look like one. She had a black tight, miniskirt, fishnets, five inch heels (Gaara swore he saw the same ones of the Jeffery Star WebSite) a red tube top, some magneta lipstick, and ten tons of make up.

"I invited girls, not sluts, but come in…" Gaara said in a disgusted tone, stepping aside to let whoever the girl was in. He only figured out she had green eyes and black hair. A minute by minute passed, and suddenly the party was in full swing. Girls were dressed from sluty to whorey, to bitchy to normal. They would pull the poor red head around, dancing in the dirtiest fashions to all the wrong songs. The guys at the party were drunk and/or using one of the many rooms in the Kazekage Mansion (only three minutes off the main road, facing the Kazekage tower) to get laid.

_Where the hell are they!? _His mind raced, as a girl attempted to make out with him using only her tongue.

Managing to get free, Gaara stood next to the stairway, hearing what was not supposed to be heard from many rooms above. He knew Kankuro was one of the many making the noise.

Suddenly, at the top of the staircase, Aoi appears, and Gaara's mouth drops open. She is wearing a blue skirt that is tight around the hips, decending to mid thigh is a fluttery motion. She had blue heels, white fishnets, and a spaghetti top that was tight around her, enhancing her curves. In her hair, which was down, (Gaara realized her hair reached her ass) the only thing separating her bangs from the rest of it was a small blue clip. She looked like a Blue Angel.

"Wow…" was the first thing that escaped the horny boy's mouth. Until a moment ago, he was utterly about to throw up on the closest person, and now he was about to jump on Aoi.

"Do I look bad," she asked him when she reached him at the bottom of the staircase.

"No…you look like an angel…" Gaara breathed, looking at the slightly shorter girl. He bent down and whispered…

"You turn me on…" he smiled as he bent to nibble her ear. Aoi just blushed crimson.

"Wanna get a drink?" she whispered back, trying to avert his attention from her ear to something less seducing.

"Come one," she didn't wait for his response and pulled him along.

The big white table stood in the middle of the dining room, covered in all sorts of wines, beers, and alcoholic drinks. She grabbed champagne as he grabbed Vodka.

"You drink?" she laughed, giving him a weird look as she was pouring…

"If it gets me drunk, and it spirals you out of control while my bedroom is free, who wouldn't drink…" Gaara said, amusement sparkling his hollow eyes.

"You changed…" she looked at him, cocking her head to the side, trying to get rid of thoughts on how big Gaara was.

"Or you just never knew me…" Gaara whispered, taking his fourth drink, already drunk.

"Lets da-ance…" he took her hand and showed her to the over filled, really big living room.

The couple danced for a really long time before Enrique Iglesias came on with 'Do You Know.' Aoi turned to the red head who in turn twisted her around again, slamming her frail body against his well built chest, as he hugged her around the waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck, shuddering as his cold touch began to work its way up her skirt. He had a nice view into her shirt. Gaara smirked. She began dancing around with him, their bodies stealing the beat. Of course, Gaara was drunk and turned on. If he was anywhere near the verge of being normal, he would have probably killed everyone by now.

Aoi's body was slithering next to him, as he twisted her, and let his hands explore her thighs, waist, and breasts. If she was anywhere near sane, she probably would have slapped his hand away telling him the same this she has been telling his sister…she MET HIM on MONDAY!!!

"My room's free…" Gaara breathed onto her neck. He bent down to place a kiss on her shoulder blade.

With one hand seal, the two found themselves in Gaara's room. The big king size four poster bed was decorated in sand and blood colored blankets and pillows. He threw her onto the bed, tracing his heated kisses down her neck, as his hands worked their way up her shirt. She moaned into him, loving the way Gaara was determined to have her. She stopped him, she knew she'd die. His eyes, void of anything but lustfull intent, gazed at her for a moment.

"You're beautiful, Aoi…" he breathed.

"I told you, I already chose who I wanted…"

"But you only know me three days, this being the third! Am I really the only unrelated female that has ever been nice to you?" Aoi's small voice reasoned.

"Three days…that means I have five more…Aoi…you don't seem to understand…I lo—In five days, you'll be the first person I'll ever say those three words to. I'll show you how to fall in love in a week, if you show me how to love…"Gaara smiled at her.

Her blue eyes bore into him… "Like this…" she said as she dragged him up onto herself, before throwing him beneath her. She got off the bed, and took her fishnet stockings off, and tore them in half, using each leg to tie his hands to the side of the bed. Gaara watched in lust filled anticipation. Then she sat back on him, only thin materiel separating them. She took a kunai secretly stashed in her bra, and cut his shirt open, ripping it off him completely. Aoi bent down, her silky hair tickling his ninja built chest, slowly blowing.

She leaned back upward, taking her shirt of, revealing her small flat waist, and her big breast, cup C. Since she was a ninja as well, you could see a small four pack that traced her porcelain white skin. Gaara smirked in approval, and Aoi smiled, her own drunkenness kicking in. She then bent down, giving him a birds view of her breasts, running the tips of her fingers down his skin. Slowly, Aoi licked his nipple, loving how quickly it hardened. He felt good, looked perfect, and was amazing. What part of her doubted her affinity for him in the very first place?

She continued, the tip of her tongue playing with him. She would nibble his ear, bit softly on his lower lip, love it how whenever she bent close, Gaara would place lustful kisses down her neck. She removed herself from his kiss, and watched as her captive smirked again. It was time to move on. She took her bra off, holding on in the middle with one hand, as she struggled to get the straps of her shoulders. The she discarded of the unwanted, interfering garment. She watched in pleasure as his hollow green eyes grew bigger. She took stood up on the bed, and did away with her skirt, leaving only her panties on, which were a sandy color, and a chibi Gaara with Raccoon ears and a tail, sitting in an annoyed position. Gaara couldn't help but smile. It was just the cutest pair of underwear anybody ever made with him on it. Using his superior strength, he let himself free, and Aoi noticed, blushing deep red.

"Here…can I help?" he whispered as he straightened himself, his hands automatically around her waist, his mouth placed on hers. She slightly parted her mouth allowing him entrance. His tongue licked the insides of her mouth carefully, loving the taste of her, the feeling of her tongue against his. Her hands were elegantly resting around his neck, and Gaara knew, right then and there…he had her now. He will have her tomorrow…she was his. Slowly, he placed her on the bed, removing his own pants, and her panties. They lay, now both naked, holding each other as if it was the last day they would ever spend together. Technically, yes it was. Gaara would soon marry another girl, and Aoi would marry another boy, and they would separate, leading different lives. They should at least enjoy this while it lasts.

"I told you I loved you…" Gaara spoke, sincerity evident in his muffled voice, "But you just wouldn't listen. This is your last chance, Aoi…stay with me…"

But the angel kept quite. So the night wore on, and the party ended the two still in each others embrace, making the best out of the very end.

Temari and Kankuro knew better than to wake them up the next day. Those two would end up together…one way or another.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**There…chap one done. This is a Gaara OC as I said b4. This story will be a longer story, ending neatly with….oh well you'll see. How about a review?**

**Oh and the story is not as simple as it seemed. This IS only the beginning. **

**Please review!**


End file.
